deconstructionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories
Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is a game for the Sony Playstation 2 console. Source information Cheats for this game were developed from the following source(s): * Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories NTSC-U 21799 * pcsx2 0.9.6 Cheats (raw) Cheat notes * 0060C9C0: The first byte is one of the values in the type code table below. The second byte is just a 0 for normal or a 1 for premium; the few values that I tried other than 1 did nothing besides making the card premium. The third byte is self explanatory. The fourth byte values are: 11 for Attack Cards, 22 for Magic Cards, 33 for Summon Cards, 44 for Item Cards, and 77 for Enemy Cards. * 0060DB8A: Messing with Key Card inventory can potentially cause some interesting effects. I gave myself nine Key to Rewards cards, and for the rest of the game, sometimes I wouldn't lose cards I used to open doors - including Key Cards. This was only a minor irritant, primarily because the PS2 version highlights rooms on your map that you have Key Cards for; I couldn't always tell which room to go to at the start of a level without getting into the memory and manually disabling whatever card had stayed with me, usually the Key to Truth. Type code table Game notes * All card descriptions are directly lifted from their GBA counterparts - don't feel like redoing them right now. Maybe later. * So far the only character stat I've found hackable outside of battle is Sora's maximum Card Points. Everything else only changes in battle (or after it, while leveling up), so the game actually rejects changes made when out of battle. The primary difficulty is that battle values shift around, making them almost always appear in a different spot when the battle is different. As I have yet to discern any pattern, I'm leaving these alone for now. * If you are patient and manage to find the battle values, note that Riku's AP is not limited to a single byte. I went through Reverse/Rebirth with nearly 30,000 AP and oneshot everything (when I was finally able to land a hit, that is). From what I can tell, Sleights run on a different mechanic and thus will usually do normal damage that doesn't scale with AP. * Marluxia 3rd Form being a generally annoying fight, I stocked Sora's deck completely with Ultima Weapon 0s. The downside is that I can't attack first, since that would decrease my attack power considerably; the upside is that all I had to do was stand close and interrupt every attack he made. Occasionally I'd throw in a combo after I learned his pattern and where the quiet spots were, but for the most part it's fairly simple to just instantly break any of his attacks. To a lesser extent this works with Marluxia 2nd as well; really every boss. It's just painfully slow (comparatively) for bosses you could otherwise defeat quickly with, say, a deck full of level 9 cards. Category:PS2 games Category:Pages with deprecated notation